The Lucky Ones
by Breesecretdaughter
Summary: Tom and Lynette salvage their 9th anniversary.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Desperate Housewives.**  
><strong>AN - I haven't written anything in so long but I feel like the DH community needs to see something happy between Tom and Lynette. Set after the season three episode "My Husband, The Pig."**

After what Tom could confidently say was a disastrous evening, he and Lynette walked up the steps on their front porch. Tom lightly grazed his hand over her left hip and Lynette stopped walking. She turned around to face him, her finger placed delicately on her lip as if she were contemplating what her next move would be. She placed her hand on his chest and took a few steps, pushing him against the porch pole.

He admired the look in her eyes. Beneath their glistening blue beauty, there lay something deeper. It was gratitude and love combined with a mischievous glint of desire. He smiled at her before she tugged the collar on his shirt allowing their lips to meet. Lynette lightly sucked on his bottom lip and he kissed her upper one. She slowly tilted her head back and kissed the corner of his mouth. As their cheeks made brief contact, he reveled in the feeling of how soft her skin was against his. He breathed her in as he felt her strategically place warm, wet kisses along his neck. The kisses were so tender, they were causing Tom to feel a butterfly sensation that he hadn't felt in a very long time. God, he missed her.

Tom couldn't help smiling so big that he began to feel the muscles in his cheeks tighten. Lynette's hand fell from his shoulder, down his body and rested where the fabric ended on his shirt. She teased him, by lightly digging her nails in circles into the skin on his back. Meanwhile, his hands were under his jacket she was wearing, placed on the small of her back. She could feel her desire for him building up as he rubbed the sensitive area just above her most sensitive areas.

She pulled his body closer against hers and they kissed again, but this time it was more heated. She ran her tongue across his upper lip as it entered his mouth. Their tongues danced together in a perfect rhythm for a minute before Lynette felt him pull back to cover her lips with his much bigger ones. She could feel herself coming unhinged. He was driving her crazy. She had goose bumps all over from his hands, which were still caressing her lower back.

Lynette raised her leg up to rest on his hip. Tom lowered his hands so they were covering her butt and she hoisted herself slowly up into his arms. Her legs were wrapped around his waist. Tom's eyes were now level with her chest. His eyes momentarily gazed over the slight swell of her breasts before his lips traced a line from in between her cleavage, up her neck to her jawbone and finally to her ear. He softly nipped at her earlobe before whispered, "I need you, beautiful."

He carried her to the door, rushing to open it. It was a difficult task as Lynette was now kissing every inch of his face her lips could find and her hands danced across his nipples over his shirt. When he succeeded in getting both of them into the house with the door shut behind them, he shifted her in his arms so her legs were no longer around his waist. He had her scooped in both arms, one arm under her back and one under her knees. He toed his shoes off and made his way up the stairs as quickly as he could. Lynette was running her hands through his hair as she continued kissing his cheeks, lips, temples and neck.

He kneed their bedroom door open. Lynette swung her legs out of his arms but he still held her under her arms. As quickly as her feet touched the ground he lifted her off the ground just enough to carry her to their bed. She lay back on the bed, arms spread over her head. Tom stood at their foot of their bed, admiring her for just a second before reaching down and removing her coat.

Lynette shivered as he ran his fingertips up and down the length of her arm, so lightly he was barely touching her - which made it feel that much more fantastic. She raised her legs up and used them to pull him down towards her. At the same time, he she reached for the bottom of his shirt and peeled it off. She ran her foot up his toned abs, smirking up at him and he grabbed her ankle in his hand. Tom massaged her foot for a minute, knowing it was sore from wearing heels and then glided his hands up her legs, under her dress. She gasped in delight as he teased her folds over her underwear by slowly kneading them between his fingers. He was now the one smirking down at her. He ran his thumb across her clit once. As a reflex, Lynette lifted her hips off of the bed, moaning. She reached for the straps of her dress, sliding it down her body, over her hips and down her legs before throwing it onto the floor.

Tom drank in the sight of his almost completely naked wife, staring up at him with impatient eyes. He hooked his fingers under her black panties, the last thing she was wearing, and pulled them off her body greedily. His fingers now made direct contact with her skin. She arched her back and closed her eyes as he played with her. When she opened her eyes, she noticed a sizable bulge in his pants. She rubbed it but stopped when Tom's hands pushed hers away to take off his pants. He watched her expression as he pulled them off - her eyes widened and she licked her lips slightly.

She sat up, face-to-face with him so she could kiss him. Tom ran the back of his hands up her upper body and covered her breasts with his hands. Without breaking the kiss, Lynette maneuvered her body so that her weight was supported on her knees, which were on either side of Tom's body. Tom ran his hand over her butt as Lynette's hands roamed his chest. Tom pulled back from their kiss before quickly placing a playful peck on her lips. He then carefully used his body to push her down into a lying-down position, with him on top of her.

Lynette felt him slowly enter her. His pace wasn't rushed, it was tender. He began moving in slow circles. Lynette ran her fingers through his hair, while kissing his lips and face. She felt Tom's hands drift from where they were placed by her shoulders, over her upper arms to where they met on her stomach. His right hand moved down to open her folds and place pressure against her. Lynette felt herself becoming weaker, drowned in pleasure which she was more than happy to reciprocate to Tom. She reached down for his balls and playfully squeezed and rubbed them. Tom grunted in a masculine way that only served to turn her on more. She kissed her way from his lips to his ears and demanded, "Harder, Tom. I need all of you."

Tom began pounding into her and Lynette felt her legs becoming weightless. She was right on the verge of exploding, but wanted to make sure they came together tonight.

"Oh, god. Yeah, just like that," Lynette whimpered. "I'm so close."

Tom groaned. She felt so amazing around him. And she looked so beautiful laying beneath him, biting her lip. He was definitely close too.

"Lynette," he murmured. "Oh, baby. You feel incredible."

He grabbed her tits for support as he felt himself come undone inside her. With one final thrust, he felt her muscles pulsing around him.

"Yes! Oh wow..." she panted. She spread her fingers and curled her toes and she felt her orgasm rip through her body. Her muscles were still clenching around him and Tom closed his eyes. He felt himself slowly coming down from his high and was focusing on every feeling. After a few more seconds, he kissed her collarbone and then her cheek.

"Wow."

"Yeah..." Lynette agreed. He rolled off of her onto his side, wrapping his strong arms around her. He placed a kiss into her hair. Lynette sighed happily and craned her neck around to kiss his lips lightly. She smiled and shifted herself onto her side, so her body was facing his.

"You know," Tom began while running his finger up and down her arm.

"Yeah?" she said curiously.

"I did promise you a hot bath tonight. Interested?"

"Oh, definitely."

Lynette sprung herself off the bed. Tom admired her body briefly before chasing her into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>They shared a quiet, relaxing bath together - as Tom promised. Neither of them spoke for about twenty minutes before Lynette spoke.<p>

"I just want you to know that you're so important to me. No matter how tired I am, you're so important to me. I hate to think you thought I didn't care enough about you to make tonight special."

"Honey, I know."

"But you're so much better to me than I am to you."

"No. You're amazing. You're perfect for me. But I would like to get more time like this with you."

"I want that too. I guess I've just let myself forget how much we need this. I never want to take you for granted. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

**Please leave a comment!**


End file.
